Demigod Years:Not true
by HarryPercyFowl
Summary: Explore the reactions of our favorite heroes - Percy and Annabeth learning their demigod lives are not true because they were in Coma and worst the one they love most is not true.Or are they? What happens when the meet in real lives?Will sparks fly?(Previously titled The Last 5 Years:Not true)
1. Percy Learns the truth(1)

**Hi guys this HarryPercyFowl (****formerly ****Son of Poseidon Percy Jackson) here. Now here is a story about Percy coming to know his demigod life is not true.**

**You might have noticed I posted a similar story some days ago which is not there on my profile now. I had run into some problems so I had to remove it. So here's the edited thing which I hope would have no problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does .If I owned it something called Perlia would exist and (HOH SPPILER) Nico would not be… (For the sake of fans who have not read it. Who have read it would understand)**

The giant war was over. After a party at Olympus, they were now in Camp Jupiter. After the war, much to Octavian's Discomfort Reyna had managed to persuade the romans that they were not responsible for attack on their camp. Percy was eating his food at the magnum convivo (Latin for the great feast/great banquet).He was eagerly waiting for the magnum saltito (Latin for the great dance) so he could dance with Annabeth

All of them had sustained many injuries, (none of them to fatal thankfully) but they were in full spirits as Lord Apollo had treated them after the battle. "magnum saltito est incipiens" an announcer announced. (The great dance is starting).Everyone headed to the newly made saltito locus (Ball Room).He tried to find Annabeth but she was nowhere to be found. He saw Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel dancing as he searched for Annie. He saw Nico sulking in a corner. He didn't understand the guy. After all the trust issues in the Kronos war, he thought Nico was finally his friend. But since he had come out of Tartarus Nico had become more distanced from him. He suspected Jason knew something because Jason and Nico were kind of friends. He had asked Jason many a times but Jason didn't tell anything. He thought of telling this to Annie. "Perseus Jackson," someone behind him said. Percy instinctively took out riptide (he had grown this instinct because of the giant war). "Whoa! Calm Down. It's me, Annabeth" .Percy lowered his sword and say Annabeth as beautiful as ever with her blonde hair tied to a pony tail, her grey eyes shining with amusement.

"Hey," Percy replied. "I was searching for you everywhere. I was getting worried." he said

"Calm down Perce. I was trying to talk to Nico." Annabeth said

"Trying?" I asked

"Well Yeah. You know Nico. He doesn't want to talk to anyone"

"Oh yeah!" I wanted to talk to you about"

BAM!

A crash was heard throughout the saltito locus. People started running here and there. Then something hit Percy on the head. The last thing he remembered was Annabeths beautiful face telling him "Esto vigilans Percy. Suus nec verum" (Wake up Percy. It's not true)

The next time he woke up, Percy found him in a very familiar Blue room – His Room!

"Percy!" A familiar voice said "I'm so glad you're finally awake"

"Mom?" Percy said groggily as he hugged back. His mother released him from the hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake." She said

"What happened?" He asked.

"Annabeth!" He blurted out as he started to get off the bed.

"Honey you have to stay here, you just woke up." Sally said worriedly. He saw Grover entering the room limping. He saw his legs that were full of human hair. Huh? When did that happen?

"Mom, I have to reach Annabeth. She could be hurt or something." Percy said as he gave his mom.

Before Mum could even say anything, Grover asked, "Who is Annabeth?"

Percy gaped at Grover, "Who's Annabeth?" He repeated "Dude, you don't remember Annabeth, Annie?"

Grover shrugged, "Sorry"

Sally said to Grover, "Just go get the medicine Grover"

Grover did what she said. He knew better than to argue with Sally Jackson. He left the room, leaving Percy alone with his mother.

"Mom -"She sighed. "Percy, I know that this would be hard for you but I need to tell you something."

Percy nodded.

"5 years ago, "She started "You went to your field trip in a Museum. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah but what does this-"His mother put a finger over her lips, gesturing for him to be quiet. "You were angry at the bully Nancy and you pushed her into the water. The girl got really angry and pushed you against the statue of Poseidon. You hit your head and …" His mother sighed and said "You were in a coma for five years."

Suddenly it came back to him.

_Flashback_

_I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap._

_"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. _

_Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos._

_I tried to stay cool. _

_The school counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." _

_But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears._

_I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain. _

_She grew angry and pushed me against the statue of Poseidon. Something hit on my head and I blacked out._

_Flashback over_

(This flashback sucks I know)

At these words of his mother, Percy realized something. What he thought of as his life in last 5 years was not true. That meant even Annabeth was not true.

**Do you want more? If yes REVIEW.**


	2. Annabeth Learns the truth(2)

**Hey so this Chapter 2 in which I explore Annabeths side of story when she learns demigods are not true and worst Percy isn't true. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH or anything related with the story except my OC Alexandra. Rick Riordan does .If I owned it (HOH SPOILER) Nico would not be… (For the sake of fans who have not read it. Who have read it would understand)**

The giant war was over. After a party at Olympus, they were now in Camp Jupiter. After the war, much to Octavian's Discomfort Reyna had managed to persuade the romans that they were not responsible for attack on their camp. Annabeth was eating her food at the magnum convivo (Latin for the great feast/great banquet). She was eagerly waiting for the magnum saltito (Latin for the great dance) so she could dance with Percy

All of them had sustained many injuries, (none of them to fatal thankfully) but they were in full spirits as Lord Apollo had treated them after the battle. "Magnum saltito est incipiens" an announcer announced. (The great dance is starting).Everyone headed to the newly made saltito locus (Ball Room). She very much wanted to dance with Percy but she set out to find Nico. She saw Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel dancing as she searched for Nico. She saw Nico sulking in a corner. She didn't understand the guy. After all the trust issues in the Kronos war, he thought Nico was finally her friend. But since he had come out of Tartarus Nico had become more distanced from her. She suspected Jason knew something because Jason and Nico were kind of friends. She had asked Jason many a times but Jason didn't tell anything. She had a suspicion about what his secret could be and had gone to confront Nico.

"Hey Nico" she called out

"What do you want?" he replied as rudely as ever

"Oh come on Nico. You can tell me what's bothering you Nico; I am your friend after all."

"No! And nobody is my friend"

"Well I suspect that you have a crush on – "

"Shut up" he shouted and stormed off

"Oh Nico!" Annabeth thought in her mind

She saw Percy and went over to him.

"Perseus Jackson," she said from behind. Percy instinctively took out riptide (he had grown this instinct because of the giant war). "Whoa! Calm Down. It's me, Annabeth" .Percy lowered his sword and Annabeth saw Percy as handsome as ever with his hair was dripping with water, his green eyes shining with amusement.

"Hey," Percy replied. "I was searching for you everywhere. I was getting worried." he said

"Calm down Perce. I was trying to talk to Nico." Annabeth said

"Trying?" Percy asked

"Well Yeah. You know Nico. He doesn't want to talk to anyone"

"Oh yeah!" I wanted to talk to you about"

BAM!

A crash was heard throughout the saltito locus. People started running here and there. Then something hit Annabeth on the head. The last thing she remembered was Percy's handsome face telling her "Esto vigilans Annie. Suus nec verum" (Wake up Annie. It's not true)

The next time he woke up, Annabeth found him in a very familiar Gre room – Her Room!

" Annabeth!" A familiar voice said "I'm so glad you're finally awake"

"Dad?" Annabeth said groggily as she hugged back. His father released her from the hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake." he said

"What happened?" She asked.

"Percy!" She blurted out as she started to get off the bed.

"Honey you have to stay here, you just woke up." Fredrick said worriedly. She saw Alexandra, her best friend from her childhood and another daughter of Athena entering the room

"Dad, I have to reach Percy. He could be hurt or something." Annabeth said

Before Dad could even say anything, Alexandra asked, "Who is Percy?"

Annie gaped at Alexandra , "Who's Percy?" He repeated "You don't remember Percy, the hero of Olympus?"

Alexandra shrugged, "Sorry"

Fredrick said to Alexandra, "Just go get the medicine Alexandra "

Alexandra did what he said. She knew better than to argue with Fredrick Chase. She left the room, leaving Annabeth alone with her father.

"Dad -"he sighed. "Annie, I know that this would be hard for you but I need to tell you something."

Annie nodded.

"10 years ago, "he started "You went to your field trip in a Museum. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah but what does this-"Her father put a finger over her lips, gesturing for her to be quiet. "You were angry at the bully Matt Sloan for troubling Alexandra and you pushed him into the water. The boy got really angry and pushed you against the statue of Athena. You hit your head and …" Her father sighed and said "You were in a coma for 10 years."

Suddenly it came back to her.

_Flashback_

_I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Matt SLoan appeared in front of me with his ugly friends-I guess he'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped his half-eaten lunch in Alexandra's lap._

_"Oops." he grinned at me with her crooked teeth. _

_I tried to stay cool. _

_The school counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." _

_But I was so mad my mind went blank. I pushed him towards the fountain, and Matt was sitting on her butt in the fountain. _

_He grew angry and pushed me against the statue of Athena. Something hit on my head and I blacked out._

_Flashback over_

(This flashback sucks I know)

At these words of her father, Annabeth realized something. What she thought of as her life in last 10 years was not true. That meant even Percy was not true.

**Ch 3 coming soon which includes Percy's and Annabeth's reaction and meeting of Percy and Annabeth. Yes! They are going to meet and even thought they have actually never met they will know more about each other than anyone else because of their similar dreams**

**Till Then**

**HarryPercyFowl**


	3. Help Writers Block

**Pls. read this before reading the chapter or you would not understand.**

**I know all of you are waiting for the final chapter of the story but the problem is I am stuck. (WRITERS BLOCK) This is my 1****st**** multi chapter story and I am out of ideas. I have the 1****st**** part planned up (Percy and Annabeths Reaction) but I don't know how to get them together. If anyone can help me out please give ideas in reviews/PM me. I am posting the 1****st**** part(reaction of Percy) and my un-completed ****2nd ****and 3****rd**** part(Annabeths reaction and Meeting of Percy and Annabeth)When I get ideas(through you guys of course) I will replace this chapter with the other chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does**

**PART 1 Reaction of PERCY**

_His mother sighed and said "You were in a coma for five years." At these words of his mother, Percy realized something. What he thought of as his life in last 5 years was not true. That meant even Annabeth was not true._

The next few days were very difficult. He completely shut himself off. After all how does one react when you come to know what you thought was happening to you never happened? He often felt these days felt just like tart- _No, That was not rue Percy, don't think about it he said to himself_

Percy was devastated. He locked himself in his bedroom, mourning for the life he never had. His mother, Grover, and even Paul(well yes Paul was true but that didn't lift his spirits very much but at least his mother had got rid of Gabe) tried to get him out of the house to have some fresh air but they couldn't even get him out of his bed.

They understood very well. Time passed on but it was very difficult for Percy to come on terms with the fact that his demigod life was not true. He drowned himself in work and started working as a Marine Biologist. He worked, worked and worked and never thought about getting a girlfriend.

**Part 2 Reaction of ANNABETH**

_"You were in a coma for 10 years_." At these words of her father, Annabeth realized something. What she thought of as her life in last 10 years was not true. That meant even Percy was not true. **To be continued (Through your ideas of course)**

**Part 3 – Meeting of Percabeth (5 years later)**

Percy got up from his bed and got ready for work. He got into his car and drove to his office. While coming back after a long day of work he decided to have some coffee at the Café in front of his office. He was walking towards the counter when a girl with blond hair just like Ann- _No! Don't think like that _crashed into him and spilt her coffee over him. "Oh My Dam I am very sorry" the girl said. As she apologized Percy saw the girls face. She had blonde hair which was tied to a pony tail, and grey eyes that shone with amusement and a very beautiful face. Percy thought he had seen her before. And then he remembered. This girl looked just like Annabeth.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy ?'

"But how….?"

**To be continued (Through your ideas of course)**


	4. And they lived Happily ever after-End(3)

**Here is Chapter 3. Thank you all for your support and patience. **

**With inputs frim **_**Ninja Cats and Rainbows**_** and **_**Sea Breeze Daughter of Poseidon.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does**

**PERCY**

_His mother sighed and said "You were in a coma for five years." At these words of his mother, Percy realized something. What he thought of as his life in last 5 years was not true. That meant even Annabeth was not true._

The next few days were very difficult. He completely shut himself off. After all how does one react when you come to know what you thought was happening to you never happened? He often felt these days felt just like tart- /_No, That was not rue Percy, don't think about it he said to himself/_

Percy was devastated. He locked himself in his bedroom, mourning for the life he never had. His mother, Grover, and even Paul(well yes Paul was true but that didn't lift his spirits very much but at least his mother had got rid of Gabe) tried to get him out of the house to have some fresh air but they couldn't even get him out of his bed.

They understood very well. Time passed on but it was very difficult for Percy to come on terms with the fact that his demigod life was not true. He drowned himself in work and started working as a Marine Biologist. He worked, worked and worked and never thought about getting a girlfriend.

**ANNABETH**

"You were in a coma for 10 years." At these words of her father, Annabeth realized something. What she thought of as her life in last 10 years was not true. That meant even Percy was not true.

Annabeth completely shut her off for the next few months. Annabeth was very depressed. It felt just like Tartu-/_No Annabeth Don't think like that _she said to herself./

Her mother, Athena, was true (except that she was mortal) and her other friends, Thalia and Luke were also true(of course mortal). Thaila was 19 and Luke 21 and Luke and Thaila were dating. They tried their best to lift her spirits. They tried to get her out and do some running, her favourite sport, but failed.

She didn't know what to do, so she drowned herself in work. She became an architect, one of the best in New York. Occasionally, she would get out early morning and run around in the park, just for her friends and family's sake. Her friends started to play matchmaker, but she completely shut down. She never let anyone come through her walls, and she never got a boyfriend. She wouldn't, she couldn't, and she shouldn't. It was all because of Percy.

**5 years later (Percy and Annabeth are aged 22)**

**Percy's POV**

Percy got up from his bed and got ready for work. He got into his car and drove to his office. While coming back after a long day of work he decided to have some coffee at Starbucks in front of his office. He was walking towards the counter when he saw a girl with blonde hair. _/Just like Ann-No! Don't think about her! he thought_ _/_right before the same girl crashed right into him. He winced as the hot coffee in her hand splashed all over him. "Oh my dam, I'm so sorry!" the girl said. As she apologized Percy saw the girls face. She had blonde hair which was tied to a pony tail, and grey eyes that shone with amusement and a very beautiful face. Percy thought he had seen her before. And then he remembered. This girl looked just like Annabeth.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy ?'

"But how….?"

**Annabeth's POV**

Beeep! Annabeth's alarm rang and she got up from her bed and got ready for work. If she wanted she could go to work anytime as she was the boss of the company – her company A&M but she always went early as she wanted to serve as an example for the other employees. After a long day of work Annabeth she decided to have a coffee at Starbucks in the next block. While going there she passed the building of A&P Marine Biologists which reminded her of Perc _/No! Don't think about him! She thought_. Lost in thoughts about Percy she crashed into a man. "Oh my dam, I'm so sorry!" she said. The man looked up and she had an chance to look at his face. He looked familiar. His sea green eyes- He looked like Percy.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy?'

"But how….?"

**Percy's POV**

"I thought you were a dream. I must clearly be imagining. The perfect girl of my dreams is right here," Percy accidentally blurted out. He then turned beet red. Did I just really say that? Percy thought.

Annabeth blushed and shook her head, "Yes you said that aloud and this not a dream this is definitely happening."

Percy looked around, "Well then, I guess we have a lot to talk about." He gestured towards a table and they sat down.  
"I don't know where to start." Annabeth admitted.  
Percy smiled sadly, "Neither do I. How about, well, what do you remember about me?"

Annabeth and Percy shared their stories.

After that Percy said "Whoa! My life is really messed up. I slip into coma for 5 years , live a life that I never lived , meet a very beautiful girl , fall in love with her , then I come to know that was not true and now 5 years later BAM! I come to know she's true and she also went through the same thing!"

"Ya! That really sums it up!" Annabeth said

"What happens now?"

"You really are a seaweed Brain, aren't you?"

"What?" Percy said

Annabeth didn't reply.

"Hey! Answer me" Percy said

Then Annabeth did something he didn't expect. She kissed him.

"This happens" Annabeth said

**(8 years later)(Percy and Annabeth are aged 30)**

**Percy's POV**

Percy was very happy today. Today was his 5th wedding anniversary.8 years had passed since that eventful day when he had met Annie – again. They had started dating after that and finally after 2 years of dating he had proposed to Annie. They had married a year after that. Their first child, Luke who was born just 2 years after their marriage is now 3 and their second child, Bianaca is 2. Today he was taking out Annabeth to Starbucks. Most people will find taking out someone to Starbucks on wedding anniversary very odd but to Annie and Percy Starbucks was very special. It was the place they had met- for a 2nd Time. "Annabeth! Are you ready?"

"Coming" she replied

_She must be lecturing Leo Percy thought. _Ha! That was typical of Annabeth. Leo, their best friend had agreed to babysit Luke and Bianca. Annabeth , being the typical mother was lecturing Leo.

**10 minutes later, at Starbucks**

"Percy, I want to tell you something" Annabeth said.

"What" Percy asked? Last time Annie had said that he had come to know she was pregnant. This time….

"Youaregoingtobeafatheragain" she said hurriedly.

"What did you say" Percy Asked?

"I said you are going to be a father again"

"What!"

"Are you not happy Percy?"

"Hey! I am very happy."

"Prove it" she said

"What?" Percy asked

"Prove it" she repeated

Percy then kissed Annabeth

"Is that enough proof ?" he asked

"Oh Yes" she replied

And they lived happily ever after.

(P.S Their 3rd kid was a boy named Charles 2 years later they had their 4th kid a girl named – Silena)

**The End**

**Credits**

**As you all know I was going through a writer's block but two awesome writers**_**Sea Breeze Daughter of Poseidon**_**and**_**Ninja Cats and Rainbows**_**helped me out. This is all for this story. I am hoping to start a new story soon or continue my other story **_**After the War.**_

**Till Then,**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**

**HarryPercyFowl**

**Updated 2nd January 2014**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
